A Whole New World
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Ren always hated nightclubs. It seemed fitting that his luckiest break would be at one. Oneshot.


**A Whole New World**

The noise permeated existence itself. It was excruciating, destroying every measure of calm he valued. Beats of the bass struck the very table he sat at, tremors shooting through his body in sync with the song.

Ren hated clubbing.

Sun and Neptune _loved_ it.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Ren grumbled, his hands tempted to cover his ears. The noise would stop, sure, but the answer he awaited from his friends would fall on deaf ears.

"Guy's night out, dude!" Sun laughed, patting him on the back.

"Ren, you just gotta trust us." Neptune's laughed matched up well with Sun's. No doubt years of practice, as the two went way back.

Thankfully, the roll of Ren's eyes needed no sound to communicate his exasperation. "Wouldn't you think I would have taken to clubbing the first night? Or maybe the second? Or maybe the thi—"

"Nuh-uh. You just haven't discovered the best part. The part that keeps us coming back." Sun's smirk told him everything he dreaded.

"The ladies?" Ren groaned as he answered Sun's implied question.

"The ladies!" cheered Neptune and Sun in junction, tipping their shots back in unison. After a quick brofist, they turned their attention back to Ren.

Swinging his arm around Ren like a lover, Neptune waved a hand out in front of them. "Check a look, Ren. Gaze out at the swath of women out there letting loose. See any you like?"

"No," answered Ren without much of a look.

"Tut tut tut!" Sun shook his head. "Neptune, I think we've exhausted all possible means of getting him out there."

"Except one." Neptune's shiteating grin foretold a tragedy to come. He slid away from Ren towards Sun, and the duo stood up.

Ren leaned forward, "Whatever you're about—"

They were not to be stopped. Blond and blue leapt onto the table. Sun rested a hand on his heart and belted out the words in a better singing voice than Ren had pegged him for.

" _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide!"_

Neptune was not one to sit out for long, and he follow up.

" _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride!"_

Together, they chorused.

" _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view—"_

And they would have continued, no doubt, had it not been for the fact that the table was a cheap thing. It began to wobble as the duo sunk their teeth into the chorus. They had risen in tandem and they fell in tandem.

A surprising portion of the club fell quiet, a hush of worry for the two singing men. But they stood up, goofy (and drunk) grins on their faces as they bowed. Applause rang out.

"See, Ren? You just gotta let loose!" Sun said to him.

Ren sighed. "Is that the point you were trying to prove?"

Sun would have answered, Ren guessed, had it not been for a woman to step up behind him and bind her arms across the blond's torso.

"Think you can take me on a magic carpet ride?" she whispered, though not quietly enough that Ren didn't hear.

Like his namesake, his eyes lit up. "Sorry, Ren, but it seems I'm going to be otherwise occupied for the rest of the night!"

"Wai—"

But his companion was pulled away by the impatient woman. Ren turned his head to see Neptune laughing with some girl.

She too, dragged her prey away. Neptune surrendered, allowing his body to be stolen by the girl enchanted by his singing.

"And here I am feeling surprised. I really shouldn't be at this point." Ren exhaled slowly. He'd leave and head back for the dorms. Sun and Neptune would be fine.

Probably.

But Guy's Night Out certainly wouldn't be outdone by such a bit of circumstance. No, Ren wasn't getting out that easily.

As he made to stand up, a blonde crashed into him, pushing him back into the booth. "Sorry about this," she quickly muttered as she planted her lips against his. Her chest pressed against his, sending all kinds of thoughts through his head amidst the confusion.

This continued for longer than Ren anticipated. Of course, every number larger than zero was a significant increase. And as a man who did not count on having a gorgeous woman kissing him, this was an increase.

A few more moments passed. Ren didn't complain. She was dominating him, something Ren didn't expect to enjoy.

Then she pulled back, leaving Ren dazed, his eyes landing on the blonde who had just been on top of him.

"Sorry about that." Her grin was infectious, and spread to him. "But some jackass wouldn't take no as an answer. So I needed to borrow your lips for a bit. No hard feelings?"

"None at all." The most honest sentence Ren had spoken that night. Ren remembered that he was still half-laying across the booth. Sitting up fixed that as he brushed some wrinkles out of his green shirt.

"You're cute flustered," she winked. Heat returned to his face, and the blonde laughed. "My name is Yang. Yours?"

"Ren."

Her arm slung across his shoulder like Neptune's had not too long ago. "Ren, I've got an offer for you. I'm having a bit of trouble thinking in such a loud environment. Care to accompany me away to somewhere quieter where we could continue what we just started?"

Ren didn't falter or flush at her sentence. He'd later look on it as a moment of brilliance on his part, one to be remembered for a long time. He said, "What makes me different from that jackass you were getting away from?"

Yang rested a finger on her chin and pretended to think for a moment. "Well, you're hot, for starters. And I'm a sucker for long hair. Is that enough for now?"

The flush returned, his immunity used up like a Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free Card. "Well, I think we can work something out."

Her wolfish smirk grew as she grabbed his hand. "You're mine for the night now, Ren."

He reached an epiphany. Ren liked hearing her say his name.

* * *

Yang became a regular in his life. Neither of them actively tried to keep meeting up. They just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Something like destiny, he would say.

So what if Ren started accompanying Sun and Neptune on more nights out? So what if Yang knew where they typically sat? So what if Yang had Sun's number and made sure to know whenever they'd be by? So what if Ren ordered an extra drink every night for the blonde?

Destiny. That's what he told everyone who asked how they managed to keep meeting up. That was easier to explain.

Not only was Yang a regular in his life, but she wormed her way into the friend group. Sun and Neptune didn't mind, having come to get to know the blonde over their jaunts in the night. Scarlet thought Yang as funny as she thought herself. Jaune, the subject of Yang's teasing on a daily basis, took it in stride. Ren couldn't help but notice his friend firing back with his own jests with a newfound confidence, much to Yang's delight.

Life was good, albeit for one person.

Her name was Nora, and she was in love with Lie Ren.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long made a habit of eating with the guys during their lunch break between classes. Beacon University was big enough to boast a number of eating places. So many so that the group never got tired of eating on campus.

As students, their meal plans offered them unlimited dining. A blessing for Yang, who got free meals out of the deal once they figured out a way to sneak past the inattentive employees.

The newfound warmth gave a bounce to Yang's step. The first day in spring that jackets were not required. Ergo she knew to look for them in the outdoor half of the eatery.

She found their table easily enough, Neptune's blue hair hard to miss in a crowd. He leaned over a textbook and a sheet of paper with his tight writing adorning it. Studying, no doubt. The man had a knack for it.

Sun barely looked up from his phone as she sat down. There was a girl who had transferred to his class that he could not take his eyes off. When asked about her, Sun would insist she was into him as well. Yang doubted it, but was happy to play along.

And lastly, of course, was Ren. Her spot was to his left, as it always was. No matter who showed up to lunch, it was always Yang and Ren who sat next to each other without fail.

"No Scarlet or Jaune?" she asked, breaking the silence. Neptune looked up at her, eyes unfocused from staring at words too long. Judging from his surprise, he hadn't noticed her arrive.

"Scarlet had to meet with a group for a project. What're they presenting on again?" Ren directed the question toward Sun, knowing Neptune was hardly listening.

"Something-something Color Revolution and its effects on something-something," Sun answered without much thought.

"Oh, I should've guessed." Yang rolled her eyes. "How intelligent. Well, how about Jaune?"

"Running late," supplied Ren.

"Score!" shouted Sun, drawing the brief gazes from the surrounding tables. Even Neptune looked up, almost relieved for the interruption.

"Yes?" the blue haired man asked.

"Blake agreed to go on a date!" His voice was lower, meant only for the table's occupants rather than the entire outdoor seating section.

Sun's phone was swiped from his hand as Neptune scrolled through the messages. "You're working on homework together."

"So?"

"How romantic is potassium feldspar? How romantic is geology in general?" deadpanned Neptune. "That's not a date, dude."

Sun swatted his bro on the back of the head lightly. "Go back to your graphs and shit, nerd."

"Differential equations are not just—"

"Maybe the two of you should study writing. That's far more romantic," Ren said with a snort.

Yang laughed. "I'm gonna side with Ren on this one. Rocks? Math? Not as romantic as words."

Neptune rolled his eyes and turned back to his textbook. Sun waved a hand dismissively. "Of course you side with Ren. You always do."

She slung an arm around Ren. "Is that a problem?" He leaned into her, much to her pleasure.

The blond was saved answering with their other blond's arrival. Jaune sat down with a sigh. "Pyrrha needed help with a question on the homework. I stayed to help her."

Four pairs of eyes swiveled to him. Phones were set down, textbooks were ignored and breath was held. Ren asked the question on everyone's mind, "And?"

Jaune groaned, "I was a mess. Could barely string a sentence together." Ren patted his back in sympathy. A small smile sprouted on the blond's face. "But we may or may not have exchanged phone numbers."

Sun and Neptune both leapt out of their seats as if planned and gave Jaune a cheer and round of applause. Every eye was on the two dorks making a scene.

Meanwhile, Yang leaned in. "About damn time, Arc."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on. I'm doing better than you and Ren now."

The two in question looked at each other. At the same time, "We've exchanged phone numbers a long time ago."

"And yet here you two are, not even a couple yet. What's up that? Ren too shy to ask? I always pegged you as the dominant one, Yang." Jaune smirked wolfishly.

"Damn, Arc, you've got some more confidence today!" laughed Yang. "I guess it's gotta come out somewhere, since it didn't when you talked to Pyrrha."

"Good one." Jaune nodded with approval, and stuck out a fist for Yang to bump. She obliged.

"Renny!" shouted a woman's voice from a good distance away.

Yang's stomach tied itself in a knot. Her arm was still around Ren. This wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

"I just don't see why you don't tell her to fuck off," Yang hissed.

Ren looked around to make sure the woman in question hadn't followed them. He wouldn't be able to hear her approach over the pounding bass. "She's my friend. Maybe she's obsessed with me, but I've known her for a long time. I can't just tell her to up and leave my life."

Yang's sigh, filled with frustration, drowned out the music. "Ren, are we a thing? We've danced around this for a while. I'm pretty sure you know I'm into you. But are you into me—"

"Of course I am—"

"—or Nora?"

Ren's mouth snapped shut. Yang nodded, it being the answer she expected.

"I get it, you're close. But she thinks you're gonna fall for her. And maybe you will. But where does that leave me, Ren? I don't want to waste my time if you're not going to commit to me." Yang sounded tired. Tired of dancing around the issue whenever it came up.

His hand rested on her shoulder, and some of her tension slipped away at his familiar touch. "I've fucked up. Give me one day. Let me fix this. Then, I'll take you out somewhere nice and quiet and we can start what we should've a long while ago."

Yang's smile returned, her white teeth reflecting some of the flashing lights in the club. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

"Have you talked to her yet?" Sun asked. He sat on the counter of the sink in Ren's room. Ren hated it when Sun did that, but any words he had to express that distaste were soured in his mouth.

"No," he managed.

Sun, if possible, deepened his frown. "Have you talked to Yang either?"

A shake of his head. "She won't take my calls."

His friend nodded, expecting that. Ren's mind wondered for a moment where Neptune was. They were usually glued together at the hip.

Like any good friend, Sun read Ren's mind. "Nep's over at Nora's talking to her. I think you should go too."

"Sun, I—"

"Ren, not gonna lie, you fucked up. Patch things up with the girl you know will apologize and forgive you. Let me go talk to Yang. I bet I can get her to agree to talk to you." Sun flashed him a thumbs up. "She was your girlfriend. I bet she'll give you a shot at explaining yourself."

"I can hope, yeah?" Ren stood up from the floor. His hair was a mess, his clothes were filthy and his voice was akin to a smoker's.

Sun nodded in approval. "Go get 'em, tiger. I'll call you."

* * *

"Fuck, Ren," Yang muttered, leaning on the table. She sat across from her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? Maybe.

He looked terrible. He looked as bad as she felt.

"I know." He sat up straight in his chair, as if trying to make up some semblance of composure that his appearance lacked.

Yang wasn't one to judge. Her small, shitty apartment always looked crappy. Ren had been there enough times to see that it was even shittier now after their fight.

"It may have been her fault, primarily, but you can't just expect me to let you off the hook." She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to forget it all had happened. But whenever Yang looked at his face, she just saw… _hers_ glued to it.

Ren's voice brought her back. "I told her it'll be a long time before I forgive her for it. If I ever even do." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I…understand if you don't want anything to do with me again. At least, in that sense. But I think we'd all like to see you back hanging with us. Jaune and Scarlet have really missed you."

"And you, Ren? What would you like?" she whispered.

He smiled with melancholy. "I'd like to hold you again and continue on as if we could forget this ever happened. But I fucked up, so I doubt that's all too likely."

"Maybe…maybe it's more likely than you think."

He perked up.

"I just need time."

Ren nodded. He was rational. Yang knew he'd accept her answer.

The man stood up. "I hope we'll see you again on Monday. The conversation's just lacked the puns you always bring to the table."

She smiled.

* * *

Sun moaned in frustration on the dorm floor. Neptune was reclined on his bed, his math book discarded next to him. "Grow up."

The blond looked to Ren for comfort. "C'mon, surely you know my pain? I was so sure Blake was the one!"

Ren shrugged, biting down his smile. He looked down to Sun from his lofted bed. "I guess don't come off so strong. Just do what Jaune and Pyrrha did."

"What, be awkward until we locked them in a room for three hours?" Sun rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of taking things slowly."

Sun moaned again, louder. Neptune threw his book at him.

"Ow!"

"It's almost summer," Neptune said, "you'll get your chance to meet Vacuoan women by the plenty then."

Ren's phone buzzed. He read the message briefly before getting up to leave. "Sun, you'll recover. Neptune, I'll see you later."

"Way to rub it in my face."

"Say hi to Yang for me."

Such different replied. Ren laughed.

He stepped out his room's door with a smile.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I wanted to write a story where the main instigator of conflict was primarily unfeatured, but still very present in the narrative. So maybe a little atypical to what you're used to, but I needed to give it a shot. Hope you enjoyed this piece! Expect more RWBY from me, especially once V5 rolls around.**

 **Also, I apologize if this feels disjointed. I rarely write without an outline anymore, but this was written on a whim. Outlining it would have killed the idea for me. Originally I thought this story would end after the first scene, but it just kept going. In some areas, I believe this is some of my best writing. In others, I think this is some of my worst. Oh well, that happens.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
